somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
"Pretty soon the world will fall. The world will fall, and purge into Waaa!!! Forever!! WAAAAAAA!!!! You here me? It's time to Waaaa! The time to Waaa has come!!!!" - Wario before he begins his Wavasion. Wario is the leader of the Wa Brother's Empire, and brother to Waluigi. Like his brother, Wario is from the Waa-pire, but Wario was kidnapped by Clockwerk, and Toadsworth. Wario owns various companies including the great Watendo, and Slow-way Gas Stations. He also is a great friend with Shrek, and went to him to find Waluigi, in Meme Meadows. Some of his notable minions that aren't Waluigi are Tatanga, Pinstripe Potoroo, Really Gnawty, and Bash Ketchum. His arch nemesis is Donkey Kong III, who has sent his minions to stop Wario over the years, including Kylo Ren, and Supreme Underling Snoke(these are only his lowly minions). Origin Wario lived a normal life, as a normal citizen, in the Waa-pire. He lived with his brother, Waluigi. From a young age he had a strong eating problem, and would eat all of Waluigi's food. This turned his brother into a skinny lank. His normal life all changed on one fateful day when he was kidnapped by Toadsworth and Clockwerk to eat Peach, so Clockwerk would be able to take the throne of the Mushroom Kingdom as his own. He wanted to do this to gain a cheap army of suspendible fungus people to kill the Cooper with. Wario was not a canniable however, and wanted real food. Clockwerk became angered that his plan had failed, and he was stuck with another toddler to take care of, so he forced Toadsworth to take care of Wario as well as peach. Clockwerk then fled, for he had just experienced another embarrassing failure. Before he left Toadsworth told him that he should just get a job. Clockwerk, angered, told him that he had a job as a janitor of a convenience store, and banished the Toad to the horrible, demonic world of the Mushroom Kingdom. After this ordeal Toadsworth left Wario at a Mushroom Kingdom Kroger, because he did not want to take care of another mindless baby. Wario crawled two hundred miles, then started living with Goombario. Goombario kicked Wario out after a while, because he didn't like that a grown man he barely knew was living in his basement. Angered Wario built a house, and plotted to take over the multiverse. Forming an Army After much bad treatment by Mario, and the devious Toads, Wario wanted to get back at them by destroying them, and everyone they love. To do this he needed an army. So he went out to find an army. He went to Toad Village, and started yelling WAAAA! He was quickly tackled by Mushroom Kingdom Police for public urination, and arrested. After a two minute trial where Wario defended himself, he was found guilty by the jury(seven Mario clones who think the same), and sentenced to two years in the Mushroom Kingdom Rehabilitation Center. He was put into a max security cell, where all the serious criminals go, like fellow public urianators, jaywalkers, and people who steal coins from fountains. He was thrown into a cell with two other inmates. These inmates were the purple alien, of the Farbian race, Tatanga, and Ripto. Tatanga was in a max security cell for stealing a penny from a convince store's change jar, that are given to customers who are a few cents short from there purchase, and Ripto was serving a triple life sentence for stealing Red Lobsters, free, cheddar bay biscuits. Tatanga and Wario quickly became friends, for they both had an extreme hate for Mario, and their love for creating furby memes. They hated Ripto though, and threw him into Creepy Chicken's Sonic fan fiction club. Eventually Tatanga and Wario got out of prison and started looking for soldiers. They started by trying to recruit the average Koopa, but again Wario got carried away and started public urinating. Wario and Tatanga ran away, and became wanted criminals. Because of this they had to move to the Gooblands. Here there were no allies, so they had to go on Instagram meme pages to look for recruits. After much consideration they thought Dr. Shemp's Star Wars prequel memes were very spicy. They asked Dr. Sheep to join them, and he agreed at the price of the two working in Shemp's meme mine for five years. They agreed. After they recruited Shem, they got many Gnawties, and Really Gnawty to join them, for they wanted to overthrow their cruel dictator, Mike Pence. After they had the help of the Gnawties they went to recruit a group of Ugnauts from Buzzlightyear's house. For they were underpaid fan fic writers of the Gungan Alliance. After recruiting many other people, including P. Vegeta, Leonardo, General Pigfoot, Frieza's PTO, and few Rhynocs, the three were ready to talk to Froobnass the Shibnuget. Froobnass refused to join them, so they started a war. After many bloody battles on and off the fan fic servers, and meme holes, Wario's side won. They trapped the last stubborn soldiers of the Froob Armies, and Shibnuget himself, in a strip mall parking lot These soldiers, and Shibnuget later played the role as the main antagonists in Super Wario Kart, where they were known as the Racers of Froob. After this the Froob Armies were absorbed into Wario's army. Now they were ready to take over the Mushroom Kimgdom. Taking Over the Mushroom Kingdom After Wario formed his army he started to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Tatanga sent his elite task force of mythical creatures to destroy Mario with their great memes, and their power to swim on land. Despite the spicy power of this task force, and their incredibly fast swim on land powers, Mario defeated them by using his superb frolf abilities. Finally Mario defeated the task force, and started taking on Tatanga. On sight, Tatanga showed Mario his frolf trophies, so Mario got scared. Mario tried using his Emoji Movie fan fic to defeat Tatanga. Tatanga's mech was equipped with a meme blaster however, so Tatanga was able to reflect the fan fic, and make it a memeafied blast. This turned Mario into a Dat Boi Meh Emoji hybrid. After this amazing transformation Tatanga started taunting Mario. Mario turned derp-saiyan however, and with an emoji-ha he destroyed Tatanga's mech, and summoned John Cenas to fight Tatanga. Tatanga was over powered by the John Cena's, and Mario's new found meme powers. Because of this he started swimming on land, and playing frolf. Tatanga's frolf abilities were so good that the John Cena's imploded, and turned into Berry the Bee super soldiers. These beefed soldiers easily overpowered Mario, so he had to start swimming on land to avoid them as well. Tatanga ordered the Berry's to stop fighting Mario, and Mario and Tatanga started the least climatic frolf match in history. Tatanga easily beat Mario in ten seconds, and threw Mario on the ground. Tatanga banished Mario to a taco stand owned by Kermit Da Frog, and gave Mario a bag of prepackaged lettuce so he wouldn't get hungry. For seven years Mario worked at this taco stand, where he put lettuce on people's tacos. This job earned him four dollars, and fifty cents an hour. After seven years of working at the Taco stand Mario went back to the Mushroom Kingdom only to see it's been taken over by Wario for seven years. Seven years ago Wario went to the Mushroom Kingdom while Mario was away fighting Tatanga's swim on land force in frolf, Wario took over the Mushroom Kingdom by shooting it with the mega meme canon, turning everything there(with the exception of Wario) into memes. When Wario took it over he put some of his most devious henchmen, a random, fat, Sewer Rat he found in the sewer, Derp Wizard, an Octopus he bought illegally from Kroger, Really Gnawty, a random chicken that happened to be Creepy Chicken, a Micro Gnorc he found on the street, the Super Meh Emoji, and Wildman Whizner. Not noticing anything different, Mario went to the portion ruled by the micro Gnorc, and went to a superstore. He demanded spaghetti, but they were out of it. Mario started battling the clerk, but Micro Gnorc stopped the fight, for he was there buying a lamp. Angered Micro Gnorc easily defeated Mario, and turned the already memeafied Mario into the size of flea. Mario barely escaped with his life, and decided to go after the man in charge Wario, for his Mushroom Kingdom is allowed to be out of spaghetti in one store. That can only happened in purged towns. Mario sneaked into Wario's castle by purchasing a full day tour ticket from the employees outside. Mario left the four and made it to Wario's throne room because he was flea sized. Mario made it to Wario and started kicking him in the leg. Of course Wario could not feel a thing, since Mario was flea sized, so he kept waaaing around. Eventually Wario realized Mario was there, and started laughing. Wario felt sad for the flea sized, memeafied Mario, so he turned him seventy-four feet tall. After a not so climatic battle, Wario kicked Mario in the shin, and planted roll up grass on the giant, emerging victorious. Mario knew he could not beat Wario, so he paid him a large sum of money that consisted of the Mushroom Kingdom's entire budget, plus a few more billion dollars. Wario happily pulled his troops out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but before he did he opened a portal to the Bootlegged Demension with his action re player, on Lavalava Islands. Finding Waluigi After the Mushroom Kingdom ordeal, Wario decided to look for his long lost brother, Waluigi. Wario had no idea where Waluigi was however, so he sent Tatanga to find the legendary Ogre in Shrek Swamp. After three years of searching and surveillance, Tatanga reported back to Wario that he found the legendary Ogre, who turned out to be Shrek. Wario was pleased, so he traveled to Shrek swamp to see Shrek. Once there he talked with Shrek, and was able to ask the Ogre one question in which Shrek would know the answer to. Wario asked Shre where he could find Waluigi, and he told Wario that to find his answer, he must go to the Meme River, in Meme Meadows. Wario thanked the Ogre, and went to Meme Meadows. Once there he followed the Meme-Scrapers, down Memeview Highway, into the Forests of Derp, until he reached Dat Boi Rock. At Dat Boi Rock, Wario was able to take a short walk to the river of memes. When he reached the river he looked into it, and saw a horrible image; Waluigi was writing Sanic fan fiction in Kylo Ren's basement, in the Wa-Pire. Wario ventured over to the Wa-Pire to get Waluigi out of Kylo Ren's basement. When he got there he was horrified to learn that what he saw in the meme river was correct. To make matters worse, he learned that the house that Kylo Ren and Waluigi were living in wasn't even Kylo's house, and it was actually Wheriald's home, but Kylo locked Wheriald in the closet, and was living there illegally. Wario asked Waluigi to join him, but he did not reply. Wario then thought that Kylo Ren was hypnotizing Waluigi, because no one could willingly live in Kylo Ren's basement for this long. So Wario stabbed Kylo in chest with a lightsaber, killing him. Of course this had no effect over Waluigi because he wasn't hypnotized at all, and just really in to his Sanic fan fiction. Wario then told Waluigi that he is his long lost brother. Waluigi started randomly spazzing out because he was having a dramatic flashback. Waluigi then said he would join Wario after he finished writing his Sanic fan fic. After that he joined Wario, and became the second in command of the Wario Bros. Gallery Bat Shroom Wario.jpg|Wario when he eats a bat shroom. Buldge.jpg|Wario reborn. Super Saiyan Wario.jpg|Wario when he turns Super Saiyan. Meme slave Wario.jpg|Baby Wario with his meme slave. Awoken Wario.jpg|Wario Awoken Wario absorption .jpg|Wario absorbing Luigi, to turn into his perfect form. Wario Vandalism .jpg|Wario turning Spyro thee Dragon, into Spyro from The Urban Legend of Spyro. Werio.jpg|Wario memeafied. Sprong Wario .jpg|Wario enhanced by Gungan Magic. Wario's smooth getaway vehicle.jpg|Wario's smooth getaway vehicle. SSGS Wario.jpg|Wario when he turns Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Useless Facts *Wario is Mario's opposite. *Wario used to own Kroger, but he was forced to leave after a roll up grass scandal. *Wario is responsible for many meme out breaks. *Wario and Jacques are sworn enemies. Category:Evil Doers Category:Mob Boss Category:Mythical Beings Category:Mystical Beings Category:Super Wario Kart Category:Galactic Conquerors Category:Wa Men Category:Male Category:Most Wanted